1987moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Candace
1987Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway dub in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Josie McCoy (Josie and the Pusycats) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Serena (Pokemon) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Kim Possible * Mina/Sailor Venus - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Ikuko Tsukino - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Luna - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Miss Haruna - Herself * Molly Baker - Dawn (Pokemon) * Melvin Butler - Barry (Pokemon) * Queen Beryl - Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone) * Jedite - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Susan Baker - Johanna (Pokemon) * Morga - Herself * Kenji Tsukino - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Andrew - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Sammy Tsukino - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Saffron - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Raye's Grandpa - Professor Birch (Pokemon) * Neflite - Maxie (Pokemon) * Zoycite - Cassidy (Pokemon) * Peter - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mika Cassidy - Herself * Malachite - Butch (Pokemon) * Crane Game Joy - Ron Stoppable * Greg - Alan M. berry (Josie and the Pussycats) * Chad - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Artemis - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Evil Prince Darien - Roland Bellyache (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Queen Serenity -Dowager Empress Marie (Anastasia) * Alan Granger - Nathan (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman) * Ann Granger - Eva (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Catzi (Bad) - Carmen Sandiego (Where the earth is Carmen Sandiego) * Bertie - Hydia (?????) * Setsuna Meiou - Natsumi Tsujimoto (You're Under Arrest) * Catzi (Good) - Heather Hogwarsh (Super Pig) * Andrew's Sister - Kassie Claren (Super Pig) * Wiseman - Dr. Heinz D * Wicked Lady - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Professor Tomoe - Dark Bakura (Yu-gi-Oh) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Kodachi Kuno (Ranma ½) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Akane Tendo (Ranma ½) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Zirconia - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tiger's Eye - Hades (Hercules) * Fish Eye - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Hawk's Eye - Jafar (Aladdin * Queen Nehelenia - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom) Seasons: # Sailor Candace (Season 1) # Sailor Candace (Season 2) # Sailor Candace (Season 3) # Sailor Candace (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Candace R: Promise of The Rose Trivia: * Amy/Sailor Mercury was Josie McCoy in 1961Movies's TV Spoof, Amy and the Pussycats. Gallery: Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Raye/Sailor Mars Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:1987Movies